Yume Rubi
by Yirash
Summary: [Crossover between Yume Nikki, .flow, Yume 2kki, and RWBY] Two girls have met the end of their lives. One wished for a better life, while the other wished for a second chance. What they didn't expect was that their wishes would be granted, and they certainly did not expect to meet people like themselves.
1. Prologue: Windows and Rust

**Opening AN: This idea came into fruition for two reasons: One, I really like Yume Nikki and it's fangames. Two, I wanted to challenge my writing skills. If my first story was a tool to improve my general writing skills, then this story is a tool to specifically improve my skills in fleshing out characters and character interactions****. Hey, you gotta start somewhere, right?**

**Also, despite the fact that there's an OC in this story, he won't be your typical OC, considering that he is basically a benevolent version of Being X that doesn't demand worship. He doesn't have a proper introduction until Chapter One, however.**

* * *

Prologue: Windows and Rust

Madotsuki had explored all of her dreams and memories, and yet she felt like she wasn't any closer to closure than the first time she experienced them.

When Madotsuki first arrived in these dreams, which she later dubbed "Nexus Dreams" to differentiate them from the dreams she had prior, she was terrified. While she did had a fair share of lucid dreams before, she had never experienced the same dreams over and over again, and she had never felt that the dreams almost felt as real as reality itself. Because of that, she felt uneasy, although she wasn't really sure if her uneasiness was because of those thoughts or if it was because the dreams innately made her feel uneasy.

Madotsuki was sitting on the floor, her eyes closed. A creature she named "Mars-san" was standing near her, although she would never call it a creature. Mars-san has purple skin with green and red blotches and a single foot. It's single eye was red with a pink pupil, and a green liquid was leaking out of his eyes, which Madotsuki surmised were it's tears. When Madotsuki first encountered Mars-san, she had never expected to feel so much despair and sadness emanating from it. She instinctively found herself wanting to console Mars, even if she really didn't know how, so she simply just sat near him. Surprisingly, she somehow felt that Mars-san felt better when she sat with him. Even if Mars-san's overall mood only improved slightly, Madotsuki felt good that she could help somebody, so whenever she visited him, she would just sit with him for what seemed like hours before leaving.

Madotsuki got up from the floor and opened her eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever. Seeing that it would be her last time here, Madotsuki walked up to Mars-san and gently stroked him(for a lack of a better term) with a pained smile on her face. Despite the fact that Madotsuki's actions were unexpected, Mars-san understood the gesture.

Madotsuki felt Mars-san's mood change into a mixture of denial and anger from the fact that she won't return. Madotsuki sympathized, no, emphasized with Mars-san, as she too would feel the same way if this were to happen to her. Because of that, she had started to cry, both from the fact that she wouldn't visit him anymore and at the fact that she had hurt Mars-san.

Mars-san saw Madotsuki's distress, and his anger and denial had turned into a regretful acceptance. In actuality, Mars-san knew that she would one day never return, but he refused to accept that. Now that the very thing he feared was happening right in front of him, he had no choice but to accept it.

Madotsuki had stopped stroking Mars-san, wiped her tears away, and calmed down. She then smiled a more joyful, but no less pained smile and hugged him, both in attempt to cheer up Mars-san and to tell him that despite that she wouldn't be here anymore, he would always have her in his memories.

At this point in their odd but mutual friendship, even if they couldn't speak to each other, they need not have to say words anyway. Mars-san understood what Madotsuki was trying to convey.

Madotsuki stopped hugging Mars-san and equipped her Eye Palm Effect, her head being replaced with a large hand with a single eye in it's palm. The hand closed, and a few seconds later, she had teleported to a room she called "The Nexus".

The Nexus was a room that contained twelve uniquely-patterned doors arranged in a circle, each leading up to dream worlds. The floor and walls are completely transparent, with the floor showing pentagonal mesoamerican designs. Outside of the door circle was a more normal-looking brown door, which lead to Madotsuki's bedroom, or to be more accurate, the dream version of her bedroom.

She unequipped her Eye Palm Effect and dropped it. One by one, Madotsuki dropped the rest of her Effects. When she was done, twenty-four Effect Eggs were on the floor. Madotsuki pinched herself, and she soon found herself waking up to the real world.

Madotsuki got up from the bed and sighed as she looked around her bedroom. The walls of her bedroom were purple, while the floor was made of wood. On the floor was a rug embroidered with a mesoamerican pattern. Four floor pillows littered the floor, one being near Madotsuki's bed and the other three being on the other side of the room. On the wall in front of her is a sliding door leading to a balcony. To the right of her were 3 objects, them being a desk with Madotsuki's dream diary, a bookshelf, the bedroom door, and a TV with a Famicom connected to it. In the Famicom was a game cartridge named "NASU".

Madotsuki got out of her bed, walked up to the sliding door, and opened it. On the right side of the balcony was a set of stairs. She took off her slippers and walked up to the steps. She looked down and took another deep breath. Madotsuki then took a step forward and let herself fall.

As she saw the ground below get closer to her, Madotsuki thought that if she couldn't find peace in death, then at least she would find rest from these dreams.

* * *

Sabitsuki was covered in wounds and was in excruciating pain. Nevertheless, she pushed onwards. Despite not knowing what lie ahead, Sabitsuki had a feeling that whatever lay ahead would bring her some closure, no matter how insignificant it may be.

Sabitsuki was in a large hallway completely covered in blood, with the walls and ceilings being covered with flesh. The hallway also had white, tumor-like growths sticking out from the floor. At the end of the hallway was a door-sized entrance leading to a seemingly dark room. Of course, ever since she went down here, she knew that the next room would simply light up upon her entrance.

Sabitsuki entered the next room, and sure enough, the next room lit up, revealing a blood red room. If the hallway before was covered in blood and flesh, then this room seemed like it was saturated with them. The blood on the floor was approximately half a centimeter deep, and the folds in the fleshy walls and ceiling were more pronounced.

The most important thing however, was a version of Sabitsuki partially fused to the wall. This Sabitsuki seemed to be barely alive, with the only sign of life being her barely noticable breathing. She was covered in bleeding wounds and what seemed like two blood-stained horns was sticking out of her head.

The real Sabitsuki, now knowing what to do, moved closer to the horned Sabitsuki and killed her.

Sabitsuki then woke up and found herself in the real world. More specifically, her bedroom. Sabitsuki's bedroom has gray walls and dark-colored wood as flooring. To the right of the bed lies a desk with a desktop computer and life support appliances, a bookshelf, a pink floor pillow near a TV with a Famicom plugged into it, and the bedroom door. On the wall facing Sabitsuki's bed was a sliding door that led to a balcony.

Sabitsuki briefly lost her train of thought before she remembered that she killed her inner demon. Whether that was metaphorical or literal, she did not know, since she didn't know how her dreams felt more realistic than even the FLOW program, which was a Virtual Reality program specifically made to help people cope with their ailments, whether that was a mental disorder, such as Depression, or a non-curable, lethal disease, such as Rust.

Rust, even though it was officially classified as a non-curable, lethal disease, it is more akin to a zombie plague, as it turns people into Kaibutsu, which are zombie-like monsters. However, Kaibutsu are not true zombies, as they are able to maintain bodily functions, such as the circulatory system and respiratory system. Even with that caveat, however, Kaibutsu are still obviously not human, as their most distinct feature is a large mouth with sharp teeth where the face should be and rust-colored blotches covering most of their skin, hence the disease's name.

When it was found out that Sabitsuki was infected with Rust, doctors were surprised, as Rust approximately took a few months to turn someone into a Kaibutsu, and yet she apparently had it for a year. Of course, that was a few years ago, and while the doctors initially thought she was just a carrier, the rust-colored blotches on her stomach that appeared a year after the first checkup said otherwise.

Sabitsuki got out of her bed and started to stretch her muscles. She then got out of her room and walked up the stairs that led to the rooftop of the apartment.

Soon enough, Sabitsuki reached the rooftop. She walked to the other side of the roof and looked out to the sky. She thought that despite the bleak and ruined state of the city she currently lived in, the blue sky had always looked beautiful.

Sabitsuki heard the rooftop door open behind her. It turned out to be the robot maids that frequently wore gas masks. Even if they really weren't robots, Sabitsuki sometimes referred to them as such, as they always spoke in a monotone voice. Of course, she'd never call them robots to their faces, as they were just doing their jobs.

All of Sabitsuki's thoughts were interrupted by the fact that the maid was holding a chainsaw. It didn't take long for Sabitsuki to put two and two together, especially since the maid started to charge up the chainsaw.

Unfortunately, Sabitsuki wasn't able to act on her thoughts, as she felt her legs move on their own. The fact that her face wouldn't express her surprise confirmed that Rust was starting to take over parts of her brain.

The maid stopped, wondering what Sabitsuki's next move was. When Sabitsuki's shuffling turned into a walk, the maid tightened her grip on chainsaw.

Sabitsuki suddenly charged towards the maid. Despite the fact that Sabitsuki's face hasn't mutated beyond recognition, it didn't take someone with a degree in pathology to realize that Sabitsuki was starting to be a Kaibutsu. The maid dodged Sabitsuki's charge and struck Sabitsuki's legs with the chainsaw, cutting them off.

Unfortunately for Sabitsuki, it was now of all times that she regained control of her upper body, and her face instantly showed that she was in immense pain. If Sabitsuki could, she would be screaming in pain right no, but the only way that she showed pain was to apply pressure on her right leg, a futile attempt to slow blood loss.

The maid was confused at what Sabitsuki was doing. True, Kaibutsu reacted to injuries, but they never showed nor vocalized any signs of pain, much less made any attempts to place pressure on external wounds.

Sabitsuki started to cry in pain, and even if she couldn't vocalize anything, she could still shed tears. She saw the maid just look at her. Sabitsuki started to crawl backwards in a supine position away from the maid, fear apparent on her face.

The maid was watching this play out and her confusion only grew. Was Sabitsuki becoming a new strain of Kaibutsu, or did she regain control of her body? she did not know, but after years of being a nurse to Rust-infected individuals, she was always cautious of their actions.

Sabitsuki stopping her crawl interrupted the maid's thoughts, as Sabitsuki looked too lethargic to continue.

While Sabitsuki was still on edge, or at this stage, her failing body and mind's attempt at being on egde, a part of her was wondering why the maid didn't just outright kill her. Was the maid just as confused as she was, or was she watching with a hidden, sadistic glee?

Sabitsuki's fading consciousness didn't allow her to find out, as her breathing became more shallow and her lethargy was increasing in strength, causing her to lie on her back.

Sabitsuki mentally laughed. It seemed that she would die as herself, it would seem. With that in mind, she had stopped strugging to hang on to the thread of life and accepted death with open arms.

A few minutes later, she was no longer of this world.

* * *

**Closing AN: ****I was wondering if Madosuki and Sabitsuki should be able to speak, considering the fact that they come from games that feature no dialogue whatsoever. For now, I'll have them not being able to talk, but it's up to you folks if you want them to speak or not. Critique is always accepted****, as it helps me be a better writer.**


	2. Chapter 1: Development and Arrival

**Opening AN:** **I have decided that both Madotsuki and Sabitsuki would not be able to speak. However, I know that writing a character that's unable to speak at all is hard to pull off, much less four mute characters. As a compromise, I'll have them be able to telepathically communicate, which will be further explained down below**.** Also, this fanfic takes place somewhere around season 2, and assumes that you are familiar with all of the spoilers of RWBY. Even then, however, I'll try not too introduce too many spoilers early on, especially the more recent spoilers. Without further ado, let's begin.**

_**Edited on 07/05/19 (MM/DD/YY)**_

* * *

"Normal speech/text"

_Thoughts_

_"Telepathy"_

_(Location change)_

Chapter One: Development and Arrival

Darkness. All Madotsuki saw was darkness.

Madotsuki guessed that this was the afterlife. she was somewhat surprised, as she had assumed that death was more like an eternal sleep.

Madotsuki felt her vision adjust to the darkness, and she could finally see herself.

While the void was still an oppresive and consealing black, Madotsuki could see herself, although the colors on her clothing seemed to be under a dark blue lighting, as if she was under a moonless night sky, free from light pollution.

To Madotsuki's surprise, the dark blue lighting faded into a bright, white lighting, as if daylight was touching her, revealing the color of her clothing in it's full glory.

Madotsuki was wearing a pink sweater with a checkers pattern on her chest, bordered by a red border. Her dark purple skirt reached below her knees, and she was wearing red shoes. Although her eyes were closed, her eye color was blood red.

Madotsuki had always wondered how she could see even though her eyes were closed, and how no one seemed to comment on her closed eyes.

Madotsuki heard footsteps come from behind her and turned around. Again, this world surprised her, as the source of the footsteps belonged to a girl who looked taller, but not much older than herself. That girl's name was Sabitsuki, and how she had already known her name despite not even knowing her puzzled her.

Madotsuki pushed those thoughts aside as she examined Sabitsuki's apperance. Sabitsuki wore a pale purple shirt and a short, white skirt. The girl had strikingly white and messy hair, pale skin only possible with albinism, and for some reason, despite the girl having her eyes closed much like herself, she knew that the girl had red eyes.

Madotsuki awkwardly waved at the Sabitsuki, who responded in kind with a less awkward, but still awkward wave.

Not knowing what else to do, the two girls just stood and looked elsewhere, the awkward mood in the area apparent to the two girls.

A minute went by, although it felt more like five minutes to the girls, before they felt another presence, even if they couldn't see who or what that presence was.

Fortunately, that presence soon made itself known in the form of speech.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry for being late!" said a male voice.

Okay, that wasn't what the two girls expected the presence to say.

The presence cleared it's throat before continuing. "Greetings, girls. Name's K, as in the letter K. Nice too meet you."

Even if the two girls couldn't speak, they were left speechless at this sudden development.

However, the presence, now known as "K", mistook this speechlessness as the girls trying to speak, which while it was true that the girls indeed couldn't speak, it wasn't the actual reason.

"Oh dear, I've forgotten to give you two telepathy. Here ya go."

_"Wait, what?"_ Madotsuki said via telepathy in surprize.

Sabitsuki was also surprised, but she was more suprised that she could hear Madotsuki's thoughts.

"Of course, it only works between us and dreamers, and it only works if you really want to talk," K explained.

_"So that's how it works,"_ Sabitsuki commentated.

"The reason why you girls aren't able to actually speak is because it is one of the symptoms of being a Dreamer," K expositioned to the girls.

It did not take long for the two girls to put two and two together. However, Sabitsuki beat Madotsuki to the punch.

_"So what you're saying is_ _that the reason why I was tormented by those dreams was because of you!?"_ Sabitsuki exclaimed in anger.

"Y-yes, I understand your anger, but please, l-let me explain," K said nervously. "You see," K said in a more calm tone, "the reason why I gave you those dreams was because I wanted you to confront your fears. I know that it is a rather... extreme form of therapy, but I assure you, it was out of goodwill." K briefly paused before continuing. "I'm-I'm truly sorry for putting you two in that ordeal without your permission," K said with shame.

Despite not being able to see him, the girls felt that K was bowing deeply in shame.

Sabitsuki took a deep breath before she sighed._"If you really are sorry,_ _t__hen __I accept your apology__,"_ Sabitsuki said in a more composed manner.

Madotsuki had conflicted feelings. On one hand, some of the locations had brought up unpleasant memories. On the other hand, there were locations where she truly felt at peace, The location where Mars-san lived in being one such place. Madotsuki wasn't sure how bad Sabitsuki's dreams were, but judging by her words, it seemed that they were worse. Nevertheless, if K directed his apology at both Sabitsuki and her, she would respond in kind. After all, an ignored apology is a wound that will never heal, which she had experienced first hand.

_"I also forgive you__,"_ said Madotsuki, deciding to accept K's apology. She wanted to say more, but she feared that it would run the risk of antagonizing Sabitsuki, as her anger, while subduded, still seemed to be present.

"Th-thank you," said K, relieved that this wasn't a lost cause. "The reason why I did what I did was because while I truly did want to help people like you, I am overworked, and I don't have anyone else that can help me, which is also the other reason why you two are here. Of course, you can opt out of this request of mine if you want."

_"Well, what is this request that you want to be done with?"_ Sabitsuki asked.

"A Dreamer had their connection with me be severed for some time, and for unknown reasons. What makes this a bit challenging is that not only is the world this Dreamer is in is dangerous, but the length of time that she lost contact with me is... longer than the length of time I lost contact with her."

Sabitsuki mentally winced as she had figured out the implications. _"So you're saying that if you shift your attention away from us, then every second you're not looking could be a minute or even an hour in this world, correct?"_

"Yes, which is why I would be giving you two Guardians, should you two accept this, of course."

Madotsuki had been listening to the back and forth conversation that K and Sabutsuki had. She had guessed that if people like herself and Sabitsuki were qualified to be Dreamers, then if K had his connection with this dreamer severed, then that could potentially be a recipe for disaster on this Dreamer's end, considering the fact that the only reason why Sabitsuki and herself isn't actually experiencing what happens after death is presumably because of their connections to K.

_"I wish to help you on your problem, K,"_ Madotsuki decided.

_"I guess I'll help you as well,"_ Sabitsuki chimed in. _"You said that you'll give us a better life, and if this job helps us get said life, then I'm all for it."_

K was a bit confused at what Sabitsuki had said. He didn't say anything about a quid-pro-quo relationship. Nevertheless, they did accept this request of his, so no use crying over spilled milk. Before he could thank the two Dreamers, however, he was interrupted by Madotsuki asking a question._ "__So what would these 'Guardians' of ours look like?"_

K was a bit stumped on this question. Despite that his current job gave him powers he couldn't even do as a human, he had a problem explaining and describing things. Still, he would do his best, no matter how embarrassing or stupid he looks.

"Well, for a lack of better terms, your bodyguards aren't exactly human. They look like a garlic bulb that had thick tentacles and legs-"

K was interruptted by Sabitsuki snickering at the mental image that K's description gave her.

_"I'm sorry, but the image that popped in my head when you described our bodyguards was too funny,"_ Sabitsuki said in an amused tone.

"Wait, you mean those red, jellyfish things?" Madotsuki asked, remembering a familiar sight in her dreams. She had seen a few creatures that matched K's descriptions before. When she first set her eyes on them, she somehow knew that they were foreign to her dreams, as if they had intruded her privacy. Not helping this is that she felt as if they were watching her. However, they seemed to be harmless, and this was confirmed when she stabbed one of them with the Knife Effect. She expected them to either die or turn hostile, but the jellyfish did neither, and from that point onward, they became a familiar and somewhat tolerated sight.

Sabitsuki stopped her snickering as she listened to Madotsuki. While she did envision the bodyguards in a humourous manner, she knew that they wouldn't actually look like tentacled garlic with hairy legs, or at least, she hoped they didn't look like that.

K was surprised at Madotsuki's question. "Wait, you saw them?" K rhetorically asked. "I'd ask how did you see them, but that's a question for another day. Yes, what you saw are indeed Guardians. In your dreams, their job is to check up on how you are doing."

_Well that explains why I felt they were watching me, _Madotsuki thought.

"Oh dear," K said with a hint of surprise.

_"What is it?"_ Sabitsuki asked, wondering what was the problem.

"I am close to the time limit for meetings such as this," K explained. "Before I send you off, however, there are three things that you should know. First off, I will allow you to use all of your effects. Secondly, The effect that teleports you back to the nexus will instead teleport you back to wherever you call home in this world. Last thing is that from now on, if you want to contact me, just write to me in paper. I'll send you a package containing envelopes and paper."

_"Wait, but how do we know the package is from you?"_ Madotsuki asked.

"Oh, that's easy," K answered. "If you have found a home to live in, then they will knock on the door once and say, 'Special delivery from the very benevolent Mister K!'" K proceeded to chuckle to himself before continuing. "If you still don't trust them, then ask them this question. 'What type of cow jumped over the moon?' If they answer with '47', then that's how you know that you can trust them."

_"__Seems reasonable enough, but how do we send our mail to you?" _Sabitsuki asked.

"That's where the envelopes come in," Answered K. "You see, when you put your letter in the envelope, a few seconds later, the envelope will be teleported to me. Convenient, isn't it?" K rhetorically asked.

_Very, _Thought Sabitsuki.

"I'll add a bit more information inside the package, but for now, it is time for you to go," said K. "Sorry I couldn't answer anymore of your questions, but any more questions that you have, you can simply write to me. Goodbye, and may you have a good life."

The two girls then felt themselves pulled away as a white light grew brighter and brighter. Soon, the white light completely engulfed their vision, and they felt themselves fall asleep as the white light faded away into darkness.

* * *

_(Emerald Forest, near Beacon Academy)_

Sabitsuki woke up from her suprisingly short sleep and got up from the ground. To the right of her was Madotsuki, who also was getting up.

The two Dreamers were surprised to find themselves in a decidious forest, but they didn't question it, as they remembered that K said that he would bring Guardians to protect them. When they looked behind them, sure enough, there were two Guardians on standby.

_So that's what they look like, _Sabitsuki thought to herself.

The two dreamers dusted off any dirt from their clothes before looking around the forest, partly to scan the area, and partly to admire the serenity of nature, although Sabitsuki was doing much more of the latter.

The two Dreamers suddenly heard growling, which got their nerves up and caused them to look around, this time with more alertness. They soon found the source of the growling, but were suprised at what the source was.

The source of the growling looked like some form of black werewolf with a white skull on it's head. Said white skull was adorned with red markings.

The two girls instantly knew that this was not a normal animal, as no normal anjmal would have an exposed skull for a head.

They soon found themselves to be surrounded by these werewolf-like beings, and they looked like they were ready to strike at any moment.

The two dreamers heard movement right behind them, and when they turned around, they found the Guardians shifting into a more battle-ready stance, or what looked like a battle-ready stance.

As the two dreamers double checked the werewolves that surrounded them, they noticed that the werewolves were looking too cautious. It didn't take long for them to figure out that the only reason why they weren't bloodstains was because of the Guardians.

With that knowlege, Sabitsuki had a plan. She acknowledged that it was a dumb plan, but it was a plan nonetheless.

_"Hey, Madotsuki,"_ said Sabitsuki, getting Madotsuki's attention. _"I have a idea I want to try out."_

* * *

_(Ozpin's office, Beacon Academy)_

Ozpin was enjoying a very nice and expensive cup of coffee while he wasn't enjoying doing paperwork.

_Just another day at the office,_ he thought to himself as his stress level slowly rose. Even if he resigned himself to being a slave to papers long ago, that didn't change the fact that paperwork is, quite frankly, boring. He wished that there was something, anything, that would give him a valid excuse to look away from paperwork, so long as said interruption wasn't Glynda giving him more paperwork.

To his amazement, his wish was granted in the form of an alarm. More specifically, an intruder alarm telling him that said intruder was in the Emerald Forest. Ozpin checked the cameras for anything, and soon, he found the intruder, or in this case, intruders. Said intruders were two teenage girls lying down on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

While he was worried about their current state, he did wonder how did they get past the security systems. A question for later. For now, however, he will simply call in one of the student teams for a rescue mission. Of course, he will give them extra credit for this, and said team will be accompanied by Professor Goodwitch. After all, considering their unexplainable appearance, only a fool would throw caution into the wind.

Now that he has formulated this mission, all that is left is to figure out who shall carry out this rescue mission.

* * *

**Edited Closing AN: Changed Ozpin's part, as I felt it was too unnatural for Glynda to suddenly barge in as an intruder alert.**


	3. Chapter 2: Escape and Contact

**Opening AN: Orignally, I wanted ****to can _RWBY And The Multiverse Marathon_, henceforth referred to as _RTMM_, ****then I suddenly had the idea of reducing the size of the cast and completely rewriting the circumstances of the situation, and boy, oh boy, did that do wonders on reinvigorating my interest. Because of that, I think it is safe to expect a new chapter of**** _RTMM_ with a week at the earliest. In more news relating to this fic, I have changed my initial goals a bit, seeing as how they were too ambitious for an inexperienced writer like me, so not only have I changed the direction of where I was leading the story, I've changed the rating and the genre tags a bit. I might revert the rating change as I write, but for now, this fic will have a T rating. Now then, without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

"Normal speech/text"

_Thoughts_

_"Telepathy"_

_(Location/POV change)_

Chapter Two: Escape and Contact

_(Abandoned Warehouse, Vale, minutes earlier)_

Roman Torchwick was not in a good mood, no thanks to Cinder Fall. While she did provide a reliable and substantially high income, she and her minions were pricks. Not only that, but he wasn't even half done with the shipment of dust when she told him to hasten his efforts. Even with the amount of dust he stole, it wouldn't take this long for the White Fang to organize and ship the dust off. Hell, he stole the dust at a much faster rate, and he personally oversaw most of the stealing himself! He swore that the White Fang deliberately set up a skeleton crew and were slowing down their efforts.

His thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar set of footsteps behind him. When he turned around, he saw Neo, one of the very few people on Remnant he could trust.

"Yeah, I don't like 'em, either, but as the saying goes, money talks," Roman said.

Neo huffed in amusement before putting her index finger on her lips. She then made a throat slitting motion her thumb and tilted her head to the left.

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, don't remind me that my head is waiting to be on a spike if I do anything they deem suspicious."

Neo pulled out her scroll and typed in a few words. When she finished, she showed him the screen, and the text read, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

Roman faintly smiled. "Sure, it's a date. Let's go." He then turned around and headed towards the exit.

Neo followed suit, but then she stopped in her tracks. She had felt a wave that felt so alien, yet so familiar. Last time she felt something familiar was when she was much younger, before she met Roman, and even before she unlocked her aura.

Roman noticed a distinct lack of footsteps behind him, so he turned around and saw that Neo looked like she was a deer in the headlights.

"You okay, Neo?" Roman asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, not even himself, but Neo was like a daughter to him, and despite the fact that she was a vastly better fighter than him, he still felt like he should protect her like a father would.

Roman's words jolted Neo back to reality and she shook her head. Neo began to type in her scroll, and when she was done, she showed him the screen, telling him that she was fine, just lost in thought.

Roman didn't believe this, but he felt that it would be better to talk it out later. "If you say so," he said as he turned back around and resumed walking.

As Neo resumed walking, she had wondered what that feeling was. Surely, she wasn't going crazy now, was she?

* * *

_(Emerald Forest)_

_"Hey Madotsuki, I have an idea I want to try out,"_ Sabitsuki said to Madotsuki.

_"I'm all ears,"_ Madotsuki replied.

_"You know how K said that our effects can be used in the real world now, right? Well if it is possible, we could just fight our way out of here."_

Madotsuki considered Sabitsuki's idea, but she had another one up her sleeve. Of course, it hinged on the fact that Sabitsuki also had a Witch Effect. _"__We could do that, but we need to consider all options,"_ Madotsukisaid.

_"Like what?"_ Sabitsuki asked.

_"Do you have a Witch Effect?"_ said Madotsuki.

_"__If you're asking that question, I'm assuming you have it, as wel__l,"_ Sabitsuki replied.

Madotsuki smirked. _"If my assumption is correct, then we can just fly out of here and avoid fighting these werewolves." _Of course, if they couldn't fly, then they could just simply use brute force to make their way through the werewolf pack.

_"Then what are we waiting for?__ Let's get out of here,"_ said Sabitsuki. A brief and faint flash of light appeared where Sabitsuki stood. Shortly after said flash of light, Sabitsuki was wearing a dark blue witch dress and a large red bow on her head, and she was riding a broomstick.

Madotsuki also equipped her Witch Effect. She wore a dark purple witch dress and a dark purple witch's hat, and she was also riding a broomstick.

_"Ready when you are,"_ said Sabitsuki, grinning at the prospect of being able to fly.

While Madotsuki had a more subduded grin, she was also excited to fly. However, she also knew that survival would be best if they flew at the same time, so they would need a countdown, which judging by what Sabitsuki said, she was fine with letting Madotsuki have the honors.

_"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five." _As Madotsuki counted down the first five numbers, their excitement rose. _"Four. Three. Two. One. Blast off."_ The two Dreamers instantly flew upwards into the sky at an angle, with Madotsuki at the lead. Shortly afterward, their two Guardians flew up with them, just in case.

As the two Dreamers flew up, some of the werewolves jumped up towards them in an attempt to attack them, but by then, it was too late, as the two Dreamers were already above the trees.

For the two Dreamers, the prospect of escape soon faded into pure enjoyment as they flew at incredibly high speeds. Sabitsuki's laughter was filled with joy as she started to fly upside down. Of course, since they couldn't speak, that also meant that their laughs weren't actually audible, but Sabitsuki's otherwise inaudible laughter was told via telepathy.

Madotsuki knew that they had to get to somewhere eventually, but for now, all she wanted to do now is to simply have fun.

* * *

_(Ozpin's office, Beacon Academy)_

"Um... Hello? Ozpin?" Ruby asked, trying to get Ozpin's attention.

Ozpin, meanwhile, looked at his tablet in shock. He initially planned to send Team RWBY, as they were one of the few teams available on short notice, along with Goodwitch on a rescue mission. However, he did not expect the two girls to turn into witches, and he certainly did not expect the two girls to start flying at speeds much faster than a Bullhead could achieve.

While Glynda was also surprised at this development, she hid her surprise much better than Ozpin.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Ruby said, still attempting to get his attention. This time, Ruby succeeded in doing so, as he reverted to his usual facial expression, that being a faint but friendly smile.

"Yes, Ruby?" Ozpin said, acting as if his shock never happened.

"Are you alright? You look like someone stole your coffee or something."

Ozpin chuckled at that. "No, no, no, I just saw something that changed your assignment. What was once a simple rescue mission was now a... first contact mission, for a lack of a better term." Normally, he wouldn't tell the truth, but after seeing what had happened, it would be better to tell RWBY to expect the unexpected.

RWBY, meanwhile, took a few seconds to process what he said. Soon, the two sisters had reached the same conclusion.

"WE GET TO MEET ALIENS?!" Yang said in excitement.

"Maybe they will allow us to see their weapons!" said Ruby. If one looked closely, she was salivating at the thought.

"Aliens?" Weiss rhetorically asked. "I thought that these were people we were rescuing."

"Aliens are people, ice queen," said Yang.

"Not if they are animals," Blake rebutted as Weiss exclaimed at her nickname.

Ozpin and Glynda sighed as RWBY continued to bicker. They did not expect them to reach to that conclusion.

Glynda cleared her throat, getting the attention of RWBY.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch," Ozpin said before reverting his attention to the four girls. "No, they are not alien people, nor are they alien animals, but human beings."

"Wait," said Weiss. "If they are humans, then why would you say that this became a first contact mission?"

Ozpin debated on what to do next. Should he show the security footage to the girls? It would certainly be more believable if he showed rather than told. After a few seconds, he made a decision.

"I think that it would be better if you see this with your own eyes." Ozpin said as he showed his tablet to RWBY. On it was a recording of Madotsuki and Sabitsuki being surrounded by Bewolves.

"Why are those two just standing around?" said Yang. "They don't even have their weapons out."

A few seconds later, Sabitsuki transformed into what looked like a witch.

"Whoa, she's a witch?!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

Shortly after Sabitsuki transformed into a witch, Madotsuki also transformed into a witch.

"Two witches?!" Weiss exclaimed incredulously.

"Would ya' look at that. They seem to be riding broomsticks," Yang commented.

Ten seconds passed before the two witches flew up into the sky at ridiculously high speeds. The girls saw the Bewolves attempt to attack them, but the witches were already out of reach.

As the recording ended as soon as the witches were out of view, RWBY looked on in surprise.

"Witches do exist," Ruby whispered loudly.

"This can't be real," Weiss said, unable to believe what she just saw.

"This certainly is, Weiss," Ozpin replied. "I want you girls to find who they are and bring them to me."

"Wait, how are we able to find them?" Asked Yang.

"Seeing as how the Beacon Tower is the tallest structure here, I'm assuming that the witches will arrive here sooner or later," Blake surmised.

"Indeed," said Ozpin. "Now then, do any one of you have any more questions?"

"Nope," Ruby replied.

"Same here," Yang added.

Weiss and Blake shook their heads.

"Alrighty then," said Ozpin. "If that is the case, then you are free to go, but before you do, I want to tell you girls something. Glynda?"

Glynda nodded in ackowledgment before she started speaking. "Even if this mission is no longer a rescue mission, we still want you all to get into a Bullhead. Since we don't know when and where they will land, even if they are intending to land near Beacon Academy, we need to get their attention. Got it?"

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch," RWBY had said.

"Good, now follow me," Glynda said as she walked towards the elevator.

* * *

_(Above Emerald Forest, minutes later)_

The two Dreamers had stopped flying as they had their fill of flying around for fun. While the two Dreamers flew around for fun, they had noticed a tall tower off in the distance. However, they didn't pay much attention to it for obvious reasons. Now, however, they were thinking of their next plan.

_"__Should we head to that tall tower over there?" _Sabitsuki asked.

Without anything else to do, Madotsuki wordlessly agreed.

The two Dreamers started to fly over to what they would later know as Beacon Tower, the tallest structure within Beacon Academy.

Soon, they were out of the borders of Emerald Forest and reached the cliff where Beacon initiates would be launched into Emerald Forest.

The dreamers had briefly stopped to admire the architecture of Beacon Academy.

_"Wow,"_ Madotsuki said in awe._"This castle is beautiful."_

_"Looks like it was ripped straight out a fairy tale," _Sabutsuki added.

_"Like Alice In Wonderland?" _Madotsuki asked.

Sabitsuki nodded in response. _"You think we should get down there?"_ Sabitsuki asked.

_"Sure,"_ Madotsuki replied. _"I'm sure that K didn't send us here for no reason."_

Sabitsuki flinched upon K being mentioned. Despite the fact that K was sorry for giving her those nightmares, that didn't change the fact that he was responsible for them. Luckily for her, Madotsuki didn't notice Sabitsuki's flinch.

The two Dreamers flew down to Beacon's courtyard. There, they got off of their brooms. Then, they unequipped their Witch Effect and their appearances went back to normal.

As they looked at Beacon Academy, they saw five people walking towards them. The girl in black and red clothing started to sprint towards them as the girl in white reached her arm out, presumably telling the girl in red and black to stop. The blond girl looked at the rest of the group before she also started to run.

_"Red girl certainly looks happy to see us."_ Sabitsuki commented.

_"J__udging by their sheathed weapons, I don't think they mean us harm, although that certainly isn't out of the question_," Madotsuki surmised.

_"Let's just hope that your assumption is true,"_ said Sabitsuki as the girl in white also started run towards them.

* * *

_(Beacon Academy courtyard, Team RWBY Goodwitch POV, a few seconds earlier)_

Glynda and RWBY had just reached the courtyard and were heading to the Bullhead hangars when they saw two figures hovering on broomsticks.

"Hey, look! It's the witches!" Ruby said excitedly as she pointed at them.

The two witches had began to fly downwards onto the courtyard. There, Glynda and RWBY saw the witches instantly change clothing.

"What the- I wasn't just seeing things, am I?" asked Weiss, not believing what she saw.

"Nope, I saw it as well," Yang replied. "We ain't going crazy."

"Girls, remember that this is a first contact mission," reminded Glynda. "When we meet them, you should show them respect."

However, Glynda's words were unheeded by Ruby. "Come on, lets go meet them!" she said before using her semblance to sprint at full speed.

"Ruby, wait!" Weiss said, attempting and failing to get her to stop.

"Race ya!" Yang said as she also bursted into a sprint.

Weiss groaned in frustration before she started to run at a slower pace than Yang.

Glynda sighed. While she knew that Ruby was excited to meet them, she expected her to at least reign herself in.

"If it's any consolidation, Professor Goodwitch, they seem to not take any offence to this," said Blake.

"I suppose that is true," Glynda added, seeing that the two witches haven't made any hostile or suspicious actions, and instead chose to simply look on at them.

Glynda hoped that whoever or whatever these girls are, they weren't in league with Salem.

* * *

**Closing AN: Man, listening to the chill soundtracks of Yume Nikki and it's fangames has really helped me write this story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Wanderer and Diplomacy

**Opening AN: ****I've just realized that I forgot to give an age to Madotsuki, Sabitsuki, and Urotsuki, who will be introduced in this chapter. Madotsuki is 15, Sabitsuki is 17, and Urotsuki is 19. Well, to be more precise, Urotsuki's _physical _age is 19, while her _actual _age is much more significant. Without revealing too much, a combimation of time dilation and reincarnation is the cause of Urotsuki's advanced age. Also, since Urotsuki will be introduced here, I think it is time that I clear up some language usage. Whenever you see "Two Dreamers", I am referring to both Madotsuki and Sabitsuki, while "Three Dreamers" referrs to the two dreamers, in addition to Urotsuki. Without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

"Normal speech/text"

_Thoughts_

_"Telepathy"_

_(Location/POV change)_

Chapter Three: Wanderer and Diplomacy

Ruby, being the speedster that she is, was the first to reach Madotsuki and Sabitsuki.

"Ohmybrothershowdidyouchangeclothes?Areyourealwitches?Wherearethecats?Canyoudowitchthings?Doyouhaveanypotions?" Ruby said, barraging the two Dreamers with many questions.

The two Dreamers simply looked at each other. Even if they could talk, they would not know how to reply, especially Madotsuki, who was more shy than Sabitsuki.

Soon, Yang had also reached within talking distance, and her sprinting had only resulted in heavy breathing, a testament to her athleticism.

"Sorry about my sis, she's just excited to see you two," said Yang.

Shortly afterward, Weiss had caught up, and despite the fact that she was only running, not sprinting, she was much more out of breath compared to Yang, easily telling the two dreamers that she was the least athletic of the trio.

"You two... never listen... do you?" Weiss said between breaths.

Sabitsuki looked on to the other two that were lagging behind, or more precisely, the other two that didn't even bother to run, and instead, decided to stay their course.

"_Seems that those two are the most mature," _Sabitsuki thought out loud.

_"Who?"_ Madotsuki asked, but she soon answered her own question as she saw Blake and Glynda. _"Oh, you mean the girl and the woman back there?"_

_"Yep,"_ answered Sabitsuki.

What they didn't know was that the whole time they had their brief conversation, they had ignored Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

"Hello? Are you two even listening?" Weiss said, directed at the Dreamers instead of the sisters.

Now that the Dreamer's conversation was over, they had paid attention to the three girls in front of them. Of course, they couldn't talk, so their silence made them look as if they chose to ignore them. Before they could respond using hand motions, however, Yang deciced to answer.

"Of course we are," Yang said in a joking manner. "Name's Yang, nice to meet 'cha."

"I wasn't talking to you or Ruby, you oaf," Weiss replied. "I was talking to these to girls."

S_o Red Riding Hood's name is Ruby,_ the two dreamers thought.

Sabitsuki pointed to herself and Madotsuki, then she pointed at her throat. She opened out her hand and swung her hand horizontally once, as if she was telling people to cut it out.

"You guys can't talk?" Ruby asked.

The two Dreamers nodded in responce.

"Was it in exchange for being witches?"

The two Dreamers looked at each other before they shook their heads, telling her no.

"Now, girls, remember that we should take them to Ozpin," Glynda reminded.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," said Ruby.

"Sorry, just got caught up on meeting these two girls." Yang added.

Weiss didn't want to admit it, but she too forgot about their mission.

"Would you two girls please follow us?" Glynda asked the two Dreamers, to which they nodded in response.

* * *

_(Later, in Ozpin's Office)_

The walk to Ozpin's Office was akwardly silent for RWBY, seeing as how the two guests couldn't talk, but now that they were in Ozpin's office, the awkwardness was put down. After telling Ozpin that the two girls were here, they had left, and now, it was just Ozpin, Glynda, and the two Dreamers. Of course, their Guardians were there as well, they were just invisible, not that the two Dreamers knew that.

"Hm... If you girls can't speak, then how can you communicate..." Ozpin thought out loud. "How about writing?"

The two Dreamers had thought if it before, but they weren't sure if they could write in English. It hadn't occured to them before, but as they were walking to Ozpin's Office, they had discussed on how did they know English so fluently. They came to the conclusion that it was K who made them fluent, at least in speech.

Before they could answer Ozpin's question, however, the elevator bell suddenly dinged, and out came a young woman. Her hair was pale blond, and she had lavender eyes. She wore a purple shirt, and perpendicular white lines were patterned on said shirt. She also wore purple shoes and a light blue skirt.

"Sorry I'm late, girls," The unknown girl said as she walked towards the two Dreamers. "Name's Urotsuki. Nice to meet 'cha," the now named Urotsuki said as she did a two-finger salute.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at her. A brief look at the cameras told him that she had suddenly appeared in the elevator shortly after Team RWBY had left it. He looked at Glynda, and she too had a look of suspicion on her face.

Meanwhile, Madotsuki and Sabitsuki were surprised to find that a Guardian was trailing behind Urotsuki.

_"Looks like I got here just in time,"_ said Urotsuki.

The two Dreamers were again surprised at this. How was she able to both talk and communicate with them?

_"I can see the looks of surprise on your faces,"_ said Urotsuki._"Let's just say that I'm an evolved version of you Dreamers. I am what's known as an Awakened.__"_

"Urotsuki, can you explain why are you here?" Ozpin asked, his look of suspicion gone.

_"Looks like I'd put this conversation on hold for now," _Urotsuki said as she patted the two Dreamers shoulders and stepped forward. "Oh, that's easy to explain, mister..."

"Oh, forgive me, I've forgotten to introduce myself," said Ozpin. "My name is Ozpin, and I am the Headmaster of this academy. To my right is Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmaster and Combat Professor."

"Greetings, Ozpin, Glynda," Urotsuki said, nodding at them once as she called out their names, while Ozpin and Glynda took note that she did not use their titles, confirming that she was not of this academy. "Anyways, my apperance can be perfectly explained, I can assure you. Let's just say that I am here as a diplomat and a representative."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "For who?"

Urotsuki had a shit-eating grin on her face. _I am so gonna enjoy the looks on their faces, _she thought to herself. "Quite simply, I am a diplomat and representative of a a god."

"Really? And who is this 'god' that you speak of?" asked Ozpin.

_Hm, no luck there,_ Urotsuki thought to herself. _No matter. If that won't surprise them, then this definitely will._ "I think that it is better if I show rather than tell." _"Guardians, would you kindly patch in a line to Boss?"_

Soon enough, everything, from the air to time itself, had seemed as if they had stopped in place. What confirmed this was that the clock on Ozpin's and Glynda's tablets had suddenly stopped. However, they soon saw three jelly-like creatures standing behind the three Dreamers.

Just as Urotsuki predicted, Ozpin and Glynda had a look of surprise on their face, although Madotsuki and Sabitsuki were also surprised at time stopping.

"What are those creatures?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh, these?" Urotsuki said as the pointed her thumb at the Guardians. "They are Guardians, and they have many jobs, one of the most obvious being bodyguards."

Before the two Headmasters could say anything else, a voice unknown to them spoke.

"Urotsuki, I know that you called, but can you please wait until I'm finished with this meeting I'm in?" K asked politely.

It did not go without saying that Ozpin and Glynda were surprised at this new arrival.

"Take all the time that you need, Boss," Urotsuki answered. "Oh, before you go, would you kindly keep this stopped time on? I'd rather not have any interruptions while I do my magic here."

"Sure," K replied.

"Thanks, Boss."

Soon, everyone had felt a presence leave, which the two headmasters presumed was this "Boss" of Urotsuki.

"Believe me now?" Urotsuki said with a smug look on her face.

Glynda nodded while Ozpin was lost in thought. _He did not sound like one of the Brothers__. Just who is this god of theirs?_

"So, while we wait for Boss to finish up his meeting, I will answer any questions you guys have," said Urotsuki.

Surprisingly, Madotsuki was the first to ask._"What is an Awakened?"_

The two Headmasters were surprised that they could hear Madotsuki, but they deciced to keep their mouth shut for now.

Urotsuki turned to face the two Dreamers. "Hmm... how do I explain this..." she thought out loud. "Ah, well, as I've said before, an Awakened is an evolved form of a Dreamer. The most obvious difference is that our eyes are open and that we are able to both talk and telepathically communicate, the latter being exclusive to Dreamers, Guardians, and Boss, of course. Also, an Awakened can use all of their Effects at once, barring logical exceptions, such as the loss of limbs."

To prove her point, Urotsuki equipped her Motorcycle, Wolf, Twintail, and Glasses. A brief and weak flash of light appeared where Urotsuki was standing, and soon, she was riding a motorcycle. Not only that, but her appearance has also changed to that of a humanoid wolf with twintails and glasses. Urotsuki then howled for fun, which made Ozpin and Glynda back away from her.

Urotsuki unequipped her Effects_, _and she soon reverted back to her normal self.

"If you don't believe me, try to equip two effects at once," said Urotsuki.

Sabitsuki tried to equip her Gun and Lead Pipe, while Madotsuki tried to equip her Knife and Long Hair, but only resulted in the Gun Effect for Sabitsuki and the Knife Effect for Madotsuki.

Ozpin and Glynds took note that the girls could summon weapons at their disposal.

"No matter how much you try, you can only have one effect equipped, not that that matters, anyway," Urotsuki explained.

_"How can a Dreamer be an Awakened?"_ Sabitsuki asked as both her and Madotsuki unequipped their Effects.

"There are two ways for a Dreamer to Awaken. One is to collect all of their Effects, explore all that their Dreams have to offer, and fix..." Urotsuki paused, unsure of what to say. "...their problems. The other is to feel a particularly strong emotion, such as despair or rage, _and_ you have to reach the lowest point in your life. While the latter seems much easier to do, it is up to chance than anything else, while the former is much more tedious, but 100% guaranteed."

Madotsuki looked at her hands. So it seems that she didn't Awaken.

"What is a Dreamer, and what are Effects?" Ozpin asked.

"A Dreamer is a person that is- no, _was _chosen by K, our boss, to have their dreams become more of a..." Urotsuki paused again. "...therapeutic session, for a lack of a better term."

Sabitsuki's face hardened upon hearing that, which didn't go unoticed by Ozpin and Glynda.

"An Effect is, well, an effect that a Dreamer can find in their dreams," Urotsuki continued. "A Dreamer usually have several Effects, but what I've found to be most common are Effects that increase movement speed of a Dreamer in some shape or form, and Effects that serves as a weapon."

"It sounds like your boss stopped giving out this 'Dreamer' status of yours," Glynda asked. "Why is that so?"

"That information is classified," Urotsuki answered a bit too quickly.

_She's hiding something, _Glynda thought to herself, but she decided not to press on.

"I have no further questions to ask, what about you, Ozpin?" asked Glynda.

"I do have one more question," said Ozpin. "If you don't mind me asking, what meeting is your boss attending?"

Urotsuki paused, wondering of she should answer that, her pause being noticed by the two Headmasters.

"He is in a meeting with Dreamers, and that is all I will say on the matter."

"No further questions," said Ozpin.

Urotsuki turned to the two Dreamers. "What about you two?" to which the two dreamers shook their heads in response.

"If there will no further questions, then all we need to do is wait for K to finish up his meeting, and then we can get negotiations on the way."

After a few minutes of waiting, which seemed more like hours to everyone involved, everyone had felt a presence return.

"Sorry making you wait, everyone," said K.

"No need to apologize, Boss," Urotsuki replied. "We had a very productive QnA."

"And now, we can get negotiations on the way, I suppose?" K asked, to which Urotsuki nodded. "If that's the case, then I have a proposal that I'd like to make, Ozpin. More specifically, an alliance."

"An alliance?" Ozpin asked.

"It would benefit us greatly," K answered. "You help us with our current mission, which is to find a Dreamer that I've lost connection with, and we help you on your mission, which is to eradicate the Grimm. In other words, You give us resources, and we give you manpower."

"Of course, that is if Sabitsuki and Madotsuki agree to this," Urotsuki added.

"And why is that?" asked Ozpin.

"I've been with K for quite some time, while Sabitsuki and Madotsuki are quite new to their jobs. Plus, it is very rude to conscript people for a job they didn't sign up for."

_"I am willing to help,"_ said Sabitsuki.

"Oh?" said Urotsuki. "Do you wish to tell us?"

_"When we find this Dreamer and reconnect her with K, I want to live here."_

Urotsuki decided that she would ask about that later on. "What about you, Madotsuki?"

Madotsuki gave the question a lot of thought. She decided to answer with a question.

_"Urotsuki__? You said that in order to be an Awakened, a Dreamer has to solve their problems, correct?"_

"Indeed, but why do you ask?"

_"__Let's say I solve my problems before I find this dreamer. After my- no, our mission is done, do I get to go back home?"_

"Yes, and not only that, but you get to keep your Awakened status. Even if you don't Awaken, however, you are still abel to go home and keep your Effects."

_"I see. If that's the case, then I choose to help as well, if only because that it would help me get back home sooner."_

_It seems that I would also have to talk to her about that later on,_ Urotsuki thought to herself.

Ozpin and Glynda, meanwhile, had said nothing for a while, and had decided to examine the conversation between the three Dreamers. It seemed that Sabitsuki and Madotsuki had issues that either pushed or pulled them from and to their home, respectively.

"So, there you have it. You have three people willing to help, eight if you count our Guardians, and nine of you count K. It ain't much, but it's something, at least. Plus, no one but you two know the origin of our powers and our Guardians, so we can be a wild card of a sort."

Ozpin contemplated this deal. To be honest, they weren't offering much in exchange for a whole lot. He could use their ignorance of this world as leverage, but after seeing the reasonings behind Madotsuki and Sabitsuki's choices, even if they were somewhat vague, his heart told him not to.

"This missing Dreamer of yours, what do they look like?" Ozpin asked, wanting to see how difficult this would be.

"I lost contact with her some time ago, and shortly after I had given her the status of a Dreamer, too, but what little data I collected would be very helpful for this," K answered. "Her name is Neo, or was it Neapolitian? I'll assume it's Neo. Anyways, she has pink and brown hair and irises, and her age would be around late teens at the earliest to the early 20s at the latest."

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other. While finding the person would be as easy as taking candy from a baby, considering that she is a notorious criminal, finding thr _location_ of said person was another matter, and they had presumed that it wouldn't be good if they had found out that the person that they were looking for was a criminal. In the end, Ozpin decided to tell the truth.

"I have some good news and I have some bad news," Ozpin said. "Good news is that we can easily find this Dreamer you are looking for. Bad news is that not only would finding her _location_ be difficult, but she is also a wanted criminal."

"Hm, I can see how that would be difficult," said K. "No matter, we will assist you in locating this person."

"Oh, and how would you do that?" Ozpin asked.

Urotsuki chuckled at that. "Hey girls, do you have an Effect that turns you invisible?"

The two Dreamers' answer was to equip their Ghost Effect. They both had a triangle kerchief on, and for Sabitsuki, her legs were replaced with a ghostly wisp, much like a sterotypical ghost. They then turned themselves completely invisible before turning visible again and unequipping their Effect.

"There's your answer," said Urotsuki. "Besides, only Dreamers can see Dreamers that use an invisible Effect, and even then, they will only see a barely visible and ghostly figure, or in my case, they will only be able to see my shoes, so if said Dreamer would report this to their criminal overlords, they wouldn't believe her."

"So what you're saying is that you would make perfect espionage agents," Glynda said.

"Indeed," Urotsuki replied. "Basically, the Dreamer-turned-criminal would be crying wolf whenever she sees us. No, it would be better to say that she would be hallucinating."

"And what if she is able to turn invisible?" said Ozpin.

Urotsuki's response was to equip her Glasses Effect. "With these glasses, I am nigh-omniscient. I am able to see what I can't see, whether that be an invisble person or hidden passage ways. Illusions and hallucinations have no effect on me. For an example, I see an invisible shield around you two."

"That is our Aura, the manifestation of our soul," Glynda explained.

"Really, now? After this meeting, we might need a crash course on this thing you call 'Aura'", Urotsuki said as she unequipped her Glasses. "Permission to speak freely, Ozpin and Glynda?"

"Go ahead," Glynda answered while Ozpin simply nodded.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you guys are guinea pigs, with the constant usage of our Effects, and all."

"It would seem," Ozpin replied.

"Getting back on track, is our talks enough to convince you to allow this alliance through?" Urotsuki asked.

Now that Ozpin had seen a taste of what they could do, it would be stupid to deny their help. Sure, he wouldn't tell them everything that he would know, including Salem herself, but from what he has seen, they never needed to, since they have only asked to help search a missing person in exchange for helping them eliminate Grimm. Of course, it helped that their dangerous abilities would be pointed at their enemies and not at himself.

"Do you accept this alliance, Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"I do, on one condition," Glynda replied.

"Oh, and what is that condition, if I may ask?" Ozpin asked.

"That the three girls enrole in Beacon Academy," Glynda answered.

"If that is the case, then I'll deal with the paperwork for identity creation," Ozpin said. "With that, do you girls agree with that condition?"

_"I can agree with that,"_ Sabitsuki said.

_"Same here," _Madotsuki added.

"So long as it gets the job done, I don't mind at all," said Urotsuki.

"Fine by me," Said K. "Besides, with how busy I am, I will rarely, if at all, contact you two after this, so that makes Urotsuki me in all but name."

"If you all agree to her condition, then I too, accept this alliance," Ozpin said.

"May this alliance last a thousand eons," Urotsuki said as she extended her hand.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at Urotsuki's choice of words, but other than that, he paid no heed to it. He had quickly come to learn that Urotsuki would gladly be as informal as she can get away with it, which if what she just said wasn't any consideration, then her call with K certainly was. While it was a breath of fresh air compared to the ever present, if sometimes oppressive, formality of past diplomatic meetings, this still was a formal meeting, so he would simply make a compromise between formality and informality.

"May this alliance turn into a lifelong friendship," he said as he shook Urotsuki's hand.

After Urotsuki and Ozpin shook their hands, Urotsuki stretched her arms. "Man, diplomacy is hard work."

Ozpin chuckled at both what she said and at her immediately dropping any formalities she had. Compared to other diplomatic meetings, this was a breeze. Of course, he wouldn't expect a young adult with virtually no political experience to know what politics is like.

"Hey, Urotsuki, is the meeting over yet?" K jokingly asked.

"Nah, all we need to do is a mountain of paperwork, that's all," Urotsuki jokingly replied.

"Well, I'm glad I have you to load all of the paperwork for me." K said before he chuckled. "But in all seriousness, it was a pleasure meeting you two, Ozpin and Glynda."

"Likewise, K," said Ozpin.

"Besides, it's not everyday you meet a god," Glynda chimed in.

"Until we meet again," said K.

"Until we meet again," Said Ozpin.

"Oh, before I leave, I need to tell you two that from this point on, you won't be able to hear what Sabitsuki and Madotsuki say, as this channel I've opened up was made specifically for diplomacy between Dreamers and non-Dreamers."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Glynda.

Everyone felt K leave, and soon enough, time had resumed.

_"So, what do we do now?" _Sabitsuki asked.

"Good question," Urotsuki answered. "What now?"

* * *

**Closing AN: Man, this was a long chapter, and boy, oh boy, it worth writing all of it, seeing as how I completed it within days of me rewriting RTMM****. Plus, if you are wondering why is there a heavy focus on Urotsuki this chapter, it's because she is a supporting main character. In other words, she is a main character, but she doesn't get any character development, if that makes sense. Also, the other reason why there was a heavy focus on her was that she had worked with K for some time, so she gets the gist of first contact missions such as this.**


	5. Chapter 4: Papers, Please and Cinder

**Opening AN: While I do intend Urotsuki to be able to speak, she will be using telepathy whenever she talks to the two Dreamers unless necessary. Also, I have updated the text indicator. Now then, without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

"Normal diologue"

_T__houghts_

_"Telepathy"_

_[Scroll texting]_

_(Location change/time skip)_

Chapter Four: Papers, Please and Cinder

_(Abandoned Warehouse, Vale, minutes earlier)_

Roman and Neo had just exited the abandoned warehouse and were headed towards their car.

"Have a place you have in mind?" Roman asked.

Neo shook her head.

"Well, then, how about-"

All of the sudden, time seemed to stop. Neo looked around, and saw that everything was frozen. She walked up to Roman and waved her hand in front of his face, which got no reaction from him. She pulled out her scroll, only to find that it, too, was frozen in time.

With nothing else to do, Neo simply waited.

_(Minutes later...)_

Neo eventually got bored of waiting, and decided to experiment on what she could and couldn't do while time had stopped. Neo quickly learned that while she could move and pick up objects, she couldn't operate them, one example being her scroll. While her scroll seemed to be on, it was unresponsive to anything, and even the battery charge indicator was frozen in place.

Initially, Neo was a few steps behind Roman, but right now, she was currently a few paces in front of him.

All of the sudden, time had resumed to flow, which surprised Neo.

"-about we-" Roman resumed, but he stopped himself when he realized that Neo had suddenly changed places. He looked back to Neo's original position, and then to her position with a look of surprise. "It doesn't look like you've used your Semblance to get there," said Roman. "Explain."

_[If I told you, you wouldn't believe me,]_ Neo replied.

Roman examined Neo's face for any signs of lying, but he soon found none. "I still want an explanation," Roman said in a firm tone.

Neo took a deep breath before she relented. _[Time had stopped for everyone and everything except for me. Before you ask, no, I did not do it.]_

Roman examined Neo's face again for signs of lies, and again, he found none. Roman found out that whenever Neo wished to tell him something serious and/or something truthful that sounds crazy, she dropped her usual smirk and playful mannerisms. Of course, anyone would act serious when the mood dictates it so, but the only time Neo would have anything resembling a serious face was during private moments such as this.

Neo looked surprised. _[You're just gonna accept that as fact?]_

"Yeah," Roman replied. "Just make sure that whenever it happens, don't do anything crazy, all right?"

Neo simply nodded in response.

"Now then, with that out of the way, we can resume our hunt for ice cream," Roman said. "As I was about to say before we were rudely interrupted, How does the Sundae Brothers sound?"

Upon hearing that, Neo beamed with excitement, since today was Sundae Sunday, which meant that the very first purchase you made on Sunday came along with a free bowl of Sundae. Of course, the bowl was Small sized, but even idiots can see that free ice cream is a treat that can not be beat.

"I'll take your smile as a yes," Roman said with a tone of amusement. "Now then, let's go, shall we?"

Neo nodded excitedly before dragging Roman along to their car.

* * *

_(__Ozpin's Office__)_

_"So what do we do know?"_ Sabitsuki asked.

"Good question, Sabitsuki," Urotsuki said. "What now?"

"Well, we could get started on creating your identity," Ozpin answered. "After all, we can't enrole you into beacon if you girls don't offically exist."

"Ugh, paperwork," Urotsuki commented as Ozpin grabbed papers needed for identity creation. "The only thing worse than paperwork is taxes."

Ozpin smirked in amusement upon hearing Urotsuki's comment. "Don't worry, as I've said before, I'll handle most of the paperwork, all you need to do is write down your names, age, height, weight, and sex," he said as he handed the three Dreamers a pen.

The three Dreamers grabbed the papers and pen and started on the paperwork..

_"Hey Sabitsuki," _Madotsuki said as she was writing._"Were you able to understand English back in your world?"_

_"__Only a little,"_ Sabitsuki replied. _"What about you?"_

_"I didn't understand much, either,"_ said Madotsuki.

_"If you two were wondering why you can perfectly understand English, just blame it on Boss, he did all of the work with his Blessing__," _Urotsuki chimed in.

_"Blessing?"_ The two Dreamers said at the same time.

_"I can guess that Boss didn't say much about your powers besides from being able to use your effects in the real world, didn't he?"_

_"Yep/Yeah,"_ Sabitsuki and Madotsuki said, respectively.

_"Figures, although with how busy he is, I don't blame him," _Urotsuki said.

_"What is he busy with, anyways?"_ Madotsuki asked.

_"I can answer that in more detail later on, but for now, just know that he fucked up on a multiversal scale and is now doing his best to fix it," _Urotsuki answered. _"Of course, with a mess that big, it'll take some time for him to fix it. Besides, he might be a god, but he ain't omnipotent nor omniscient, hence why we are here on his behalf."_

Soon, the three Dreamers had finished what they were told to write down and handed their papersto Ozpin.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the fact that the girls did not put down a last name, but he decided to stay quiet about it.

"With that out of the way, the last thing to do is to give you girls scrolls and send you three to your dorms," said Ozpin.

"Forgive me for asking this, but what are scrolls?" Urotsuki asked.

Ozpin's answer was to pull out three scrolls and hand them to the three Dreamers.

"Huh, so they're like smartphones," Urotsuki commented as she grabbed a scroll.

"They also act as keys to your dorms," Glynda added.

Urotsuki smiled upon hearing this. "So they're better than smartphones, eh? Nice," Urotsuki said as she and the two Dreamers pocketed their scrolls.

"The directions to your dorms will be sent to your scrolls," Glynda said, getting the attention of the three Dreamers.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, then?" Urotsuki asked.

"Indeed, at least until we can get your IDs through," Ozpin answered. "Until then, you are free to do as you please."

_"Wanna check out our dorms?"_ Urotsuki asked the two Dreamers ss she turned towards them.

_"Sure,"_ Sabitsuki answered.

_"It's not like we have anything else to do,"_ Madotsuki deadpanned.

_"Well then, we'd better get moving," _Urotsuki said.

And with that, the three girls were headed towards the elevator, with Urotsuki taking point.

Urotsuki stopped herself and turned around to face Ozpin. "I almost forgot to say that I'd prefer that you keep this between us," Urotsuki said. "Also, about the other girls that were with Glynda when she found us, I'd like it if you told them that they shouldn't talk about this 'witch' incident."

"I can certainly do that," Ozpin said as he nodded in ackowledgment.

"Without further ado, adieu, Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch," Urotsuki said, nodding at the two before she turned around to leave.

"Goodbye to you, too," said Ozpin.

Soon, Urotsuki was at the elevator doors. She called up the elevator, and soon, the elevator doors opened. The three Dreamers entered the elevator and Madotsuki pressed the button that lead the elevator to ground floor.

The elevator doors soon shut, leaving Ozpin and Glynda the only people in the office.

* * *

_(Beacon Dormitory Building)_

Ruby was running out of her dormitory and was heading towards the library, as she forgot to get her tabletop game earlier. "I'll be right back!" she said to the rest of her team before bumping into Emerald, causing her to fall back to the ground.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby said as she looked up at who she bumped into. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just watch where you're going," Emerald said as she extended her arm out to Ruby.

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Oh, right, sorry," she said as she grabbed Emerald's hand and lifted herself up. "I'm Ruby. Are you new?"

Emerald moved to the side, revealing Cinder.

"Visiting from Haven, actually," Cinder said as she was walking towards Ruby.

Ruby looked at Cinder before guessing what she was here for. "Ooh, you're here for the festival," Ruby said. "Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around," said Mercury.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time," Ruby said after she chuckled. "Your building is juuust east of here."

"Thanks," Cinder said as she and her two stooges walked past Ruby. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby said as she turned towards Cinder. "Oh, and welcome to Beacon!"

Ruby faced forward and briefly forgot about why she was out here. _Oh, right, I forgot about my board game! _Ruby thought to herself. She was about run again when she saw two familiar people behind an unfamiliar person.

When Ruby recognized the pink sweater and the pale purple shirt, she gasped. "It's the witches!"

Cinder froze in her tracks, overhearing what Ruby had said. _'Witches'?_ she thought to herself. Normally, she wouldn't pay much attention to a conversation, but hearing someone be called a witch without any hint of malice or playfulness could make anyone a bit nosy. Cinder turned around to see who Ruby was referring to and found that Ruby was talking to three girls.

Cinder decided to observe this conversation between Ruby and the three other girls. Of course, she didn't want to look too suspicious, but unfortunately, the hallway she was in was too long for her to hide behind any intersection without being out of hearing distance, so she pulled out her scroll and acted like she was messaging someone, looking up every now and then to get visual information.

"Looks like you two had already made friends," Urotsuki commented.

Ruby was looking at Urotsuki, wondering who she was. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself," Urotsuki said. "Name's Urotsuki, nice to meet ya. I'm friends with these two."

Sabitsuki and Madotsuki pulled out their scrolls.

_[My name is Madotsuki,]_ Madotsuki typed in.

_[Sabitsuki_,_] _Sabitsuki typed in.

Cinder looked up in response to the lack of voices from the other two girls, and found out that the two girls behind Urotsuki used their scrolls to communicate.

_Seems that they are mute, _Cinder thought to herself.

Emerald had noticed a lack of footsteps behind her, so she turned around and saw Cinder covertly observing four girls talking having a conversation. Seeing that Cinder was obviously interested in eavesdropping on their conversation, Emerald decided to continue walking, not wanting to make Cinder look any more suspicious.

"And you are?" Urotsuki asked Ruby.

"Name's Ruby!" Ruby answered. "Nice too meet you, too! But aren't you three transfer students?" she said, using her previous conversation with Cinder and her two stooges an assumption.

"Oh, no, we're actually students here," Urotsuki answered. "We just joined in the middle of the semester, that's all."

Cinder was suspicious. Last time she checked the Beacon student list, which was a day ago, she didn't see their names on said list. She would look into these three girls later on.

Ruby, on the other hand, completely bought it, and looked at the two Dreamers in surprise. "You didn't tell us that you were students here!"

The two dreamers pointed at their throats, telling Ruby that they couldn't speak.

"Oh, right," Ruby said, laughing sheepishly. "Kinda forgot that you two couldn't talk. Sorry about that."

"So, how did you two meet her?" Urotsuki asked the two Dreamers, moving the conversation forward.

"I saw them fly in with broomsticks," Ruby answered for the two Dreamers.

_Now that is interesting, _Cinder thought.

Urotsuki, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what to say to Ruby. It was one thing to be transparent to an authority figure you were ordered to negotiate with, but it was another to act undercover to a civilian that had already known part of who you were.

Urotsuki looked around to see if anyone wasn't listening in, and it didn't take long for her to find Cinder standing in the middle of the hallway, presumably messaging someone on her scroll. If Urotsuki's recent memories were correct, then the girl up ahead was an exchange student, and that exchange students have their own dorm buildings, so her being here caused Urotsuki to be suspicious.

It was at this moment that Cinder decided to look up from her scroll, and she locked eyes with Urotsuki, who smiled a knowing smile at her. It was at that point where Cinder decided to turn around and walk away.

_"Looks like we got, or more accurately, _had_ an eavesdropper in our midst," _Urotsuki told the two Dreamers.

_"Is it the girl in the black school uniform?" _Sabitsuki asked, looking at Cinder.

_"Indeed," _Urotsuki replied. "_Guardian, follow her every movement and watch over her."_

_"Wait, can't she see the Guardian?" _Madotsuki asked.

_"Don't worry, the Guardians are invisible to everyone except for dreamers, which is why Ozpin and glynda had only commented on them when Boss contacted us," _Urotsuki explained.

"Um, hello?" Ruby said, the silence coming from Urotsuki making her feel uneasy.

_"I'll explain the Guardians and everything else later on," _Urotsuki said to the two Dreamers. "Oh, sorry, I was just lost in thought, that's all," said Urotsuki. "Would you kindly hold your thought for a later date? I want this conversation to be away from prying eyes."

Ruby gasped before leaning in. "You're a witch, too?" she whispered.

"In a way, yes, I am. Would you kindly keep this a secret between us, Ruby?" Urotsuki asked quietly as she also leaned in.

Ruby nodded in response. "My lips are sealed," Ruby said, reverting to normal talking volume before making a zipping motion across her lips.

Urotsuki nodded in ackowledgment before turning to the two Dreamers behind her. "Now then, let's go back to finding our dorm rooms, shall we?" she asked as she started to walk down the hallway.

The two Dreamers nodded in response before they followed Urotsuki.

_Wow, that's so cool!_ Ruby thought to herself. _I get to meet three real witches, and they weren't the evil kind, as well!_

Ruby was walking towards her dorm room when she stopped herself in her tracks. _Oh right, my board game__! I almost forgot about that!_ Ruby thought before she ran to the library.

* * *

**Closing AN: Sorry for the relatively long update, the two reasons for that is me rewriting RTMM yet again and lazyness.**


End file.
